Arrested Again
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: Set after the game.  Yuri finds himself arrested and thrown in jail.  Again.  But whats this?  It's all Flynn's doing! Told from Yuri's POV.  rated m now
1. Chapter 1

Flynn/Yuri

Rated T

So fine, here I am again. Stuck. In jail. Again. I had thought that maybe since Ioder had taken to the throne that I might not have to worry about this shit anymore. But nope. I still somehow managed to end up in here. I'm not even sure how I got in here this time. I guess there's someone up top who's still pissed about me 'kidnapping' a candidate for the throne.

The door to the prison's just opened. And here come the footsteps. If I had to guess, I would say Flynn. Maybe he's heard about me getting thrown in here again and has come to tell me off. I don't move from my place on the prison bed, or even open my eyes. What's the point? If it isn't Flynn, then I'll just ignore them. If it is, eh, maybe I'll just ignore him too.

The footsteps come closer and closer until they stop right in front of my cell. A soft scent hit my nose. Hmm…orchids, yet masculine. Yup, that's Flynn. Damn. He's just standing there. What's he waiting for? I know he's going to tell me off. Big time with my luck. I wonder what he was told that I got thrown in here for.

Suddenly, I can here a key in the lock to my cell. So, he's letting me out? What is the commandant thinking? Won't he get in trouble? Or maybe he pulled some strings. Nah, what am I thinking? Flynn's way too much of a goody goody to do something underhanded like that.

Well the door's open. Wait. Is he coming in here? Oh great, he's going to hit me now. Maybe they told him I did something horrible and now he's going to hit me. WHAT? I jump up as I hear the lock clicking again. Did Flynn just lock someone up in here with me? But no, there's no one but Flynn. Does that mean Flynn just locked himself up in here? I must be losing my mind.

"Flynn," I start, "What the hell are you doing?" He turns around, but doesn't say anything. He has a strange look on his face that I had never seen on him before. It takes me a moment to place it. And when I do, I can't force myself to believe it. It's the same look that I've seen Raven giving to Judy right before making a perverted comment about her body.

While I'm focusing on trying to place the look, I barely notice Flynn moving closer. A footstep right in front of me catches my attention. I'm forced to look up as Flynn is standing over me. Suddenly I wish that I had actually gotten up when I heard that Flynn was coming.

"Hello Yuri. Fine day to be thrown in jail, huh?" Flynn said in a voice that was both mocking and sarcastic. I take a breathe and force my self to relax. Flynn was just trying to annoy me. I put my arms behind my head and once again make myself comfortable back on the uncomfortable bed provided for me.

"Oh yes, simply fantastic. Mind telling me what I'm in here for?" I replied in a equally sarcastic tone. I let my eyes close just as he began to answer.

"You're here because I told the guard to arrest you." My eyes shot open at the remark. He had to be joking. Flynn was the one to call for my arrest? But he sounded so serious. Why on earth would he arrest me when I'm pretty sure that I hadn't done anything wrong this time. Well, at least nothing that I was caught for. Nothing that bad anyway. I glared at him awaiting a better explanation. His response was not what I was expecting.

Without a word, he swung his leg over my body and proceeded to sit down on top of my torso. Then he moved his hands to either side of my head, effectively pinning me down. Most of my brain functions shut off with this action. Just what the hell was he doing? Without thinking it through, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ok, so you had me arrested so that you could have your way with me in a dirty jail cell?" What I never expected was his calm reply.

"Yes Yuri. That is exactly the reason." My eyes grew large and I opened my mouth to shout some curses out at him for even joking about things like that, when I was cut off.

It took me a moment to realize what was happening. Flynn had pressed his lips against mine the moment I opened my mouth. I didn't even have time to gasp before I felt his tongue exploring my mouth. This couldn't be happening. Flynn would never do something like this. It didn't seem possible. But then, the feeling of his tongue touching mine was telling me that, yes, this was real. Flynn was kissing me!

I honestly had no clue what to do. I had never kissed anyone before. I never had much time for girls, nor much interest. This was something completely new to me. But apparently, not unwelcome if my body's response to the kiss was anything to go by. I let out a small noise in the back of my throat when his tongue touched the roof of my mouth lightly, gently massaging it. Without thinking, I began to respond to the kiss, moving my tongue along with his.

My eyes had closed of their own accord, but shot right back open when I felt his hands moving. I felt his mouth smirking as his hands moved over my shoulders and down further over my chest and down to my stomach. The heat of his hands felt amazing as they touched themselves to the skin of my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I closed my eyes again and arched up into the touch, breaking away of the kiss to gasp in air.

A soft chuckle reached my ears, reminding me of what exactly was happening. I shot my eyes over to Flynn and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing Flynn?" His only response was to chuckle again. He moved his mouth over to my ear before whispering, in a way that sent shivers down my spine, "I told you, I'm having my way with you Yuri."

I suppose I had thought that he was actually joking when he had said that the first time, even after the kiss. But all at once it hit me that this was no joke. I looked into his eyes and saw confidence and lust. And if I had been anyone else, and not known Flynn for as long as I had, I would have never seen the slight fear that he was struggling to keep hidden from me. It was then that I realized, I was in control. I smirked up at him as almost laughed when I saw his smile falter.

"Well then," I said, gaining the upper hand, "You're going to have to do better than that." With that said, I pushed up with my whole body, throwing him off balance and taking him by surprise. I quickly moved sideways, rolling us off the bed and onto the floor of the cell, maneuvering my body over his. With our positions reversed and his mind still catching up with the movements, I grabbed his hand and held them above his body. I smirked down at him, waiting for his mind to register what had happened. His eyes were wide as he looked up at me. Then suddenly he began laughing.

"Well, I suppose I should have seen that coming." I laughed along with him for a moment before leaning down and taking his mouth much like he had done to me just moments ago.

Not really knowing exactly what I was supposed to be doing, I tried to mimic Flynn's earlier movements. Apparently I was doing a good job judging by the pressure growing against my body. Just the knowledge that I was able to turn Flynn on was enough to make me moan aloud. Then all of a sudden Flynn did something amazing again. He shifted his body and pressed his arousal up against mine.

I hadn't even realized just how turned on I was until I felt his against mine. Another moan escaped my mouth and I pressed down harder against his body. I let go of his hands to move mine down to his hips, almost begging for him to thrust up against me again. Without thinking about it, I had given him the upper hand again. Those damn hands of his were free. I broke the kiss to gasp for some much needed air.

Said damn hands were now moving up underneath my shirt and over my muscles in my chest. I was so caught up in the feeling of those hands on me that I didn't even realize that he had pulled my shirt off. I glanced at his face to see him completely transfixed on my body. I quickly took advantage of the situation and removed his armor and shirt along with it.

Damn. Flynn looked even better than I thought. I would have lost myself in his body just like he had in mine if I hadn't noticed the movement of his hands again. I swallowed down the strange bunch of nerves that had formed inside my stomach and moved down to his belt. His hands seemed to have the same idea. As we were both working on the other's pants, he spoke again.

"Are you sure this is alright Yuri?" He asked in a breathless tone of voice that sent shocks all the way down to my groin. I glare at him momentarily before answering.

"If you think that I'm going to let you stop now after all this, you're insane."

* * *

**If you want a more detailed lemon review and ask for one please. I was going to include one but the story seemed to want to end itself there. I can add a lemon later if you request it, but for now it stands as is.**

**bmsnakia361991  
**


	2. Chapter 2

~!A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR!~

SO! Here it is! The conclusion for my first ToV story that people have been asking about for weeks now. I feel so bad that I have taken so long, but honestly, the story really did want to stop where it had!

But I worked through it and managed to finish it!

Enjoy!

"If you think that I'm going to let you stop now after all this, you're insane."

The smirk that crossed his face was all the warning I had before I was flipped, once again, onto my back. Although with a smirking, sexy, and horny Flynn Scifo sitting on top of me, I really wasn't complaining all that much, to be honest.

I looked into Flynn's eyes again and saw how badly he was wanting this moment. I knew of course that he would never have done this as a 'spur of the moment' type thing, so he must have been planning this for some while. It made me wonder just how long he has felt this way, and how I never noticed it before.

I felt a genuine smile cross my face before reaching for his belt. He must have caught onto my thoughts because his smirk suddenly got wider and he began to reach for mine as well.

I apparently had a much easier time unbuckling his belt than he had with mine, because I had his unfastened and pulled off long before he got the chance to take care of mine. Without even giving him a moment to recover from my speed, and his lack of, I had already begun to work on the buttons to his pants. I wanted them off. If his lower half, looked anywhere as good as his top though, I might be in trouble.

By the time I had his zipper pushed down, Flynn had finally managed to pull my belt away from my body. A stray curse word left his mouth in a relieved tone. I just couldn't help the smirk crossing my face and my mocking words.

"Having a little trouble, eh Flynn?"

His moment of relief quickly vanished as he shot a glare back down at me before shifting away from me. Panic shot through me as he did so. Did I really offend him? What the hell! I always act like that around him! He can't be that sensati…Uh…

"F-Flynn? What…are you doing?" I barely managed to get the words out as my brain was effectively burnt to a crisp. Flynn hadn't got up to yell at me. Not in the least bit. Flynn had gotten up to take his pants off. And kill my brain.

The glare Flynn had was quickly switched with his original smirk, radiating his lust and humor, that slight touch of fear still present. It was fucking amazing. Flynn's lower half wasn't as amazing as his top half, it was so much better! Especially considering he had apparently chosen to go without underwear this particular day. I could literally feel the blood rushing downwards.

I crawled my way over to him, my mind only focused on wanting to touch that amazing body. His smirk began to fade as I reached him. My hands found their way to his bare hips, level with my face. I glanced away from his erect member only long enough to smirk at him, relishing in the bright blush across his cheeks, before I leaned down and licked the wet tip of his cock.

It tasted better than I thought. I wanted more. I barely registered the moan he let out as I pressed my tongue against the underside of his cock, using the leverage to pull it inside my mouth. I needed to taste more of him. His long, hot organ slide further into my mouth as I pressed closer, mentally begging for my body to touch Flynn's. I tilted my head to the side when I leaned back before moving forward again. Damn, Flynn tasted good.

I felt Flynn's hands moving up into my hair as he finally let out a deep, long moan. It sent shivers down my spine, knowing that I was the cause of that pleasure filled moaning. I reached my hands around to grab onto his ass, enjoying the feeling of the muscles clenching in pleasure. And suddenly, I wanted even more.

I tore my mouth away from his cock and looked up at Flynn. My breath caught in my throat. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was opened partially, gasping for air. He looked beautiful.

I pushed myself to my feet again quickly, earning a groan of protest from my soon-to-be blond lover. I could feel his eyes on me as I stripped myself out of my pants and laid back down on the cool concrete floor of the prison cell.

I smirked. I could hear his breath hitching.

"Hey Flynn! You do know what to do, right? I'm afraid I have no clue what's supposed to happen next, so you get to be in charge." I called out casually. I had no problems letting Flynn do as he wanted. I know he would have already researched everything before hand or else he wouldn't have been even tempted to go through with it.

I chanced a glance up at him, lust completely filling my being at his expression. He radiated pure lust and sensuality. I threw my head back and moaned, reaching a hand forward to wrap around my cock. The feeling of his eyes staring into me were just too much. I needed more.

"Damnit Flynn! Please!" It seemed to be all that was needed because Flynn pounced on me not a moment later.

Damn his body felt amazing lying on top of mine. I moved my hand from my weeping cock to feel the hard muscles that I hadn't touched before. Flynn's body was amazing. I needed to touch more of it. No, just touching it wasn't enough. I'm not sure what my body is crying out for, but please Flynn, please…

Gah! I can feel his cool hands grasping around my length. Good. It feels so good! Ah, more Flynn please! After only seconds of stroking, I feel him release me.

"Flynn!" I heard myself grind out at him. Why the hell did he move his hand!

Oh. That's why. I could feel a single digit prodding at my entrance. So that is how it was

going to work? He would stick his cock up my ass? I'm sure sex is supposed to feel good for both partners, but it still seems awfully strange. But I trust Flynn completely. I know he wouldn't do anything that would really hurt me. As his finger slips inside, I relax my body.

It felt…tight, like there was a pressure in my body. Not really pleasurable, but not painful either. Just slightly…uncomfortable. And then Flynn moved his finger back out slightly. What a sensation! So strange! Will this be what the actual sex will feel like?

Another finger. That's what it has to be, another finger pushing it's way inside with the first. A twinge of pain shot through me. I bit my lip knowing that Flynn would be looking for any bad responses. If he thought I was in any pain, I knew he would want to stop. But I just couldn't let this moment end. Not for any amount of pain.

I wanted Flynn. Even as a third finger entered my body, and I felt my teeth puncture my bottom lip, I still wanted it.

OH MY FUCK! What the hell was that! I felt the moan leave my mouth. Flynn's worried look finally changed into a smirk again. I could feel the fingers retracting and I listened to my instincts and pressed my lower half down onto the fingers again.

DAMN! It felt so good!

NO! Flynn don't move your hand! But it was already gone. Why would he pull away? I needed those fingers back!

Ah, there they were again. Wait…uh…how many hands does Flynn have? If there's holding himself up by my head, and one of my waist…then whats….? Oh, that's not a hand.

I could feel the hand on my hip move up to my face and gently touch my cheek. His face spoke everything. Was this ok?

I smirked and spread my legs wider, and just incase he didn't get the hint,

"Fuck me Flynn."

And then the length was shoved inside me with a groan of pleasure from the blond man above me.

All I could focus on was the pain. This hurt much worse than the three fingers. Oh please hit that spot again, Flynn! Oh plea-Yes! Fuck Flynn! Yes, again!

I have no idea what words flew out of my mouth as his body continually thrust into mine. All I knew was pleasure beyond anything I had ever known before. It was heavenly. Better than any feeling I had ever encountered. How could I have lived so long without this?

I could feel the pressure building in my stomach. Oh fuck, so good. As I bucked up against him, I felt Flynn's hand reach down to my cock. Oh yes! More! More! Fuck, harder Flynn!

His thrusting slowly becoming less steady clued me in on his oncoming climax. I shoved my body harder down and up again and again. Down onto the cock impaling me, up into the hand stroking me. Up, Down, More, Harder, Now Flynn!

A white light clouded my vision as my climax over took my body. Such intense pleasure that I had never felt before ran through me as my seed shot out of my cock. I could vaguely here myself screaming out Flynn's name in my orgasm-induced haze.

A sudden shot of liquid hit inside me as Flynn called out my name as well. Flynn was coming. Fuck, Flynn was coming inside me! I leaned my head back until it touched the floor and arched my back moaning at the thought.

Then, it seemed his body just gave out on him. God, Flynn. You're heavy. I could feel his rapid breathing and his heart racing. This his lips moving over my neck.

"I love you, Yuri." I felt a shaky smirk cross my face.

"Yeah. I know." I could hear his laughter from his place in my shoulder.

"That's it? No 'I love you too Flynn'?" his laughter grew and soon I could feel my shoulders begin to shake with humor as well.

I grabbed onto his shoulders and gave a rough shove to the side, pushing myself off the ground at the same time. We rolled over to where I was lying on top of him. I grabbed the back of his head by the hair and pulled his face up to mine.

"Yeah, yeah. So maybe I love you too Flynn." I said before I touched our lips together in a passionate, rough kiss.

"But," I said pulling away once again with a smirk, "Now, I know what to do, so…I hope you're ready for seconds."

A loud squeak was all he could manage before I attacked.

There was no way I was getting out of this jail tonight.

Nor was Flynn for that matter.

~bmsnakia361991~


End file.
